moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey
| directed by = Cathy Yan | written by = Christina Hodson | produced by = David Ayer; Walter Hamada; Geoff Johns; Sue Kroll; Hans Ritter; Margot Robbie; Donald Sparks; Bryan Unkeless; Galen Vaisman | music by = Daniel Pemberton | cinematography = Matthew Libatique | edited by = Jay Cassidy; Evan Schiff | distributed by = DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Clubhouse Pictures Kroll & Co. Entertainment LuckyChap Entertainment | release date(s) = February 7th, 2020 | mpaa rating = | running time = 109 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Birds of Prey, also known by its full title, Birds of Prey: And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn, is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on characters featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. The movie was directed by Cathy Yan with a script written by Christina Hodson. It was produced by DC Entertainment, Clubhouse Pictures, Kroll & Co. Entertainment, and LuckyChap Entertainment and distributed through Warner Bros. for theatrical release. The movie premiered in the United States on February 7th, 2020. Birds of Prey features an ensemble cast starring Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as The Huntress, Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Black Canary, Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain, and Rosie Perez as Renee Montoya. The movie also features Ewan McGregor as the villain Black Mask, and Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz. Cast Notes * Birds of Prey (2020) and Birds of Prey: And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn both redirect to this page. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Mind Over Mayhem" Recommendations External Links * * * Birds of Prey at Wikipedia * * * * * Gallery Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 000.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 001.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 002.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 003.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 004.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 005.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 006.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 007.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 008.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 009.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 010.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 011.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 012.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 013.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 014.jpg Birds of Prey - And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn 015.jpg